Another YGO Weakest link! and more
by Jiggysenshi07
Summary: New chapter up! (ok it's just the first chapter of my other fic so you can see a preview of my other story andread it alos!) this story has alotmore than the game in it (sniker) R&r NO FLAMES!
1. The insanity begins with the first round...

Another Yu-gi-oh weakest link by jiggysenshi07 ******************************************************* dISCLAMER AND SUMMERY OF STOYRY*********************** I don't own yu-gi-h and i certianly don't own the weakest link! basicly what happended was that british lady got kicked off, and I'm her replacement! ^_^ way to go me! now on with the fic. I don't own sailormoon or the Macarauna sing either. **************************************************************************** **** Another yu-gi-oh weakest link  
  
Jiggy: Welcome to the * pause for damatic affect* the weakest link, yu-gi- oh addtion. We have with us today Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *Couldn't see over the podeim because he's to short* Could someone get me a step latter please?  
  
Jiggy:Yami Yugi^_^ * begins to droll because he is sooooooo hot to me!*  
  
Jiggy:*Goes over to YAMI* Hey, Yami do you want to go on a date with me? Pick you up at 8:00! OR ELSE* Takes out the grim reapers knife* borrowed it! ('_') * thats a hug i'm giving Yami a hug*  
  
Yami: Why am I here anyway?v_v  
  
Jiggy: Tea  
  
Tea: * In tutu* I'm about to do Swan Lake! * does crapy swan lake, and falls on here ass and anime crys*  
  
  
  
Jiggy: O_O ok........... anyway......... Kaiba * also drools cuz he's hot in a dark, mystirious way.* Goes over to Kaiba* Kabia, fo you want to go on a date with me? Pick you up at 9:00! OR ELSE! *also takes out grim reapers knife* ('_') *huging Kaiba*  
  
  
  
Kaiba: ...... I hate this damn show. Why a'm I even here?  
  
Jiggy: Joey * doesn't think he's cute*  
  
Joey: Yug, why are you so short anyway. By the way Tea, you stink!  
  
Tea: * sniffs under her arms* No I don't!! At least I don't think so.... *Put on deoderant* Now I'm mountian freash!  
  
Jiggy: Mai  
  
Mai: Can we spead this up or something. I have a hair appointment at 1:00, the mall is having a huge sale, and I have to get my nails painted today.  
  
*Rex comes out of no where. Rex: Mai- honey! I'll take you to the moon, if you want! Mai: Get otu of here ,losser!!!!  
  
Jiggy: *whispers* selfish... Mokaba  
  
Mokaba: Biggggg bbbrroottthherrrr I need you.... and yyyuuugggiii ttttoooo * blushes when he says thier names*!!!!!!  
  
Yugi and Kaiba: Oh, shut up!!!!!! Neither of use like you in that way!!!!  
  
Mokaba: But I want to * insted of the words you hear gunshots* with you guys!  
  
Jiggy: O_oo_O ok.................and last but not least, Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: Like Mai said can we spead this up. I have to go to tha same mall for that good sale, get me a facial, and go and read the new comic book I just broght.  
  
Jiggy: Ok, Lets , finally, play the * pause* weakest link!  
  
* *2 min and 50 seconds on the clock*  
  
  
  
Jiggy: Yugi, what is 2x2x2?  
  
  
  
Yugi: um...... 12345?  
  
  
  
Jiggy: Nope * link $0* YAMI Yugi, why does Pegasus act like a girl?  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi: Cartoons rotted out his brain, till he thought he was a girl  
  
.  
  
Jiggy: I guess.. correct. * link $200*  
  
  
  
Pegasus; I'm don't act like a girl. * Comes out in pink tutu and dances* Is my makeup on right? I didn't have a mirror. AHHHH I BROKE A NAIL!!!!!!!! OH SHIT!!!!!!!!! * Yells and runs around screaming for a fake nail and some pink nail polish*  
  
Jiggy: ~_~; Only Peguses.... Tea, what is black, white, and read all over?  
  
Tea: um..... a newsaper....  
  
Jiggy: ^_^ that's...  
  
Tea: coverd in red ink by the newspaper storck?  
  
Jiggy: Just when you thought she couldn't get any dumber, she did. v_v Kaiba, what is my favorite card?  
  
Kaiba: How the hell am I supposed to know that....... um......... Blue eyes white dragon?  
  
Jiggy: NO! I love all of them! * link $0* Mai, what is the Mabeline *type of make up for the guys that don't know* slogen? I just gave you a huge easy one for you Mai.  
  
Mai: OH I SOOOOO KNOW THIS ONE, CUZ I USE THERE PRODUCTS ALL THE TIME * Takes out Mabeline lipstick and holds t infrount of the camera* ITS "Mabye shes born with it. Mabye its Mabeline!"* sings little tune that goes with it. Sniffs lipstick and gets high from it* AAAAAhahahahAahAHahHAa mabILine!!!!!! HEHHahHHEHHhahhahH!!!!!!!  
  
Jiggy: ........................O_oo_O_o_O.....................Correct * link $200* Mokaba, who is they main character in the Anime Sailor Moon. *This is for all of you moonies, including me*  
  
Mokaba: OOOOOOHHHH I WATCH THAT SHOW ALL THE TIME!!! * Takes out wand for the Moon Spiral Heart Attack, for those who have seen the S series.* MOOOOOOONNNNN SSSPPPIIIRRRIIIIAAALLLLL HHHEEEAAARRRRTTTTT AAAAAAAATTTTCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!! *Little hearts shoot out of it and hit Bakura, who is in the addiance*  
  
Bakura: WHY YOU LITTLE &&^&^%^%$\@@##!$%^&% SON OF A &%^%^$%^#$%$#@$^$%^ I SHOULD KICK YOU IN THE **&*)^&*^&^&$%%^ ALL THE WAY TO &*&%^%%#%$#%$#%@JAPAN! * Drinks his bottle of brandy that he snuck into the studio, and passses out*  
  
Peguses talking like a mom: You know you should never say that kind of words to a 10 year old!  
  
Everyone except Peguese and Bakura, even the addiance: SHUT THE $%$%#$ #@#$ UP, YOU GAY HE SHE!!!!!  
  
Peguses: * like Vally girl: WELL I'VE NEVER! * WALKS OFF STAGE*  
  
Jiggy: I guess he is the person who got voted of. That saved us alot of time. We still have extra time so...* takes out cd player and playes the Macaraina*  
  
Everyone does the Macaraina! We also hear a girl screaming, but Peguses came out to the stage yelling.  
  
Peguses: Run for you lives!!!!! Theres a huge, big, rat in mydressing room!!!!!!  
  
*A little rat about the size of a fist came onto the stage*  
  
Peguses: *screams like a girl* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*Everyone continues to do the Macaraina*  
  
" HEY, MACARAINA, HEY MACARAINA, HEY!!!!  
  
  
  
Bye, see you next round! ^_^ R&R NO FLAMES!!!! 


	2. party at my house chapter 1 part 2

Chapter1 (Another part)  
  
Jiggy: To say thank you to all of the peps who reviewd, I'm hosting a party between round one and two. lol ^_^ Sorry it took so long. I have s-c-h-o-o- l! V-V me hate school! lol anyway to the parrtyyyyyy!!!! **************************************************************************** ***** Jiggy: PARRRRRTTTYYYYYY!!!!! Kitty_Magic * My best friend*: Lets invite everyone! (Cast of YGO apperes out of no where) Yami: Where the hell an I? Kabia: I was in my dressing room one minute and here the next.... Jiggy: HIIII!!!! Yami and Kabia: Get us the hell out of here! We're with (gulp) her!!!! Jiggy: ^_^* smiling evily* (Yami looks down and sees himself) Yami: HOLY *&*%%&$ i'M NAKED!!!!!!! * hE FORGOT HE WAS TAKING A SHOWER BEFORE JIGGY POFFED HIM HERE* Jiggy: HIIIIIIIIIIII!!! KM: YAMI'S IN THE.... NUUUUUDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEa!!!!!!!!! Jiggy: And he's mine! * Van and Allan from Escaflowne appere out of no were* KM: *Runs over to Van and Allan and glomps them* And these to are mine! Van and Allan; WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!!!??? AND HOW DID WE GET HERE!!?? Jiggy: You are at my party and by magic! Yami and Kabia * Yami in a robe of mine that had pink flowers and bunnys on it: Join the club of being suduce by these girls. Yami: I feel soooooooooo weird in the rob * squeezes on of the bunnys and it makes a squeaky sound and says "You go girl!" KM: *IN BACKGROUND SINGING* VAN AND Allan aRE MINE, MINE, MINE! VAN AND ALLAN ARE MINE!!!!!! * IN THE STORY* Kabia: Great another isaine wacko like her. * Jiggy and KM get anime flames eyes and teeth* Jiggy and KM: NANI! *Jiggy pulls out grim reaper knife and KM brings out mallet* KabIA: I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!! REALLY, HONEST! Jiggy and KM: ~_~ ok......... Tea: * pops out of no where: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! * TAKES OUT RUBBER DUCKY* I lost it to Mr. Rubber duck! Jiggy; ok..... *whispers to KM* shes lost it... KM: She lost it along time ago. Tea: No, I lost it on the way over here. KM: How in the hell did you here us? Tea:* Puts fingers to timpuls* I konw all... I see all...I hear all...... KM: Yep, so do I, but I do a hell of a better job then you! Tea: * goes to the top of the stairs* 1...2....3...go!!!!! runs and jumps off the stairs* Help me fly Mr rubber ducky! help me fly with you..... * Falls of her ass and crys for 2 secound and gets back up* Lets do it again!!!! Jiggy: Someone call the mental institution, please KM: And quickly to. * eVERYONE ELSE FROM THE SHOW APPERES* ALL except Tea, Yami, Kiabia, Van, and Allan* PAAAAARRRTTTTTYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! mOKABA: * comes out in Cardcaptuer Sakura outfit* I call upon the powers of dark and light! Sho your true self beforeme! I, Sakura command you under our contract! RELEASE!!!!!! *pULLS OUT HIS COLLETION OF CLOWCARDS* KM: * PULLS OUT STUNE GUN AND IMATATES MOKUBA* THE POWERS OF THIS STUNGUN, GIVE ME THE POWERS TO HURT MOKUBA! I KM COMMAND THEE! DIE MOKUBA!!!!!!! MOKUBA GETS HIT BY STUNGUN* OUCH! * FALLS ON FLOOR AND TWICHES* KM: YEAH! * HOLD OUT PEICE SIGN* I DID IT! Jiggy: ^_^; yeah.. you really did.... Yami, how about I take you upstairs and get you some clothes!? *Everyone noteses the robe that makes the noise and burst out laughing* Yugi: My amboiu is wear a " Yougo girl robe!!!???" 8 laughs so hard is on floor and crying* Yami!: SHUT THE HELL UP! ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!!!!!! * rob: You soooo fine, girl!!* Everyone laughs even harder* Yami: WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THIS ROBE ANYWAY!!?? Jiggy: I saved this a special occation, like this! * laughs* *Suductilvy* Now how about we go upstairs? huh? KM * BUSRT OUT LAUGHING8 SHE WANTS TO SCRUW YOU!!! * LAUGHS* yAMI: O SHIT!!!!! hell no!!!!!!!!!!! * NOT GETTING HENTAI* KIM: PULLS OUT YUGI'S SHIRT AND PANTS* HERE YAMI8! Jiggy: * takes away clothes* NO!!! I'M THE ONE TRYING TO SUDUCE HIMa! GIVE ME A LITTLE credit!!! KM: You do know I have extras Jiggy: ~_~ I know.... Yami:8 like a baby8 give me!!!! Jiggy; no * drags Yami and Kaiba up stairs* Yami and Kabai: HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPP! Jiggy: No stay still!!!!! Yami and Kaibia: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! KM: I fell sooo sorry for them. Tea: IS THIS A NUDE PARTY!!!! 8 TAKES OFF CLOTHS* YAHOOO!!!!!! KM: *YELLING AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS* ARE THE PEOPLE FRO THE INSTITUTIION HERE YET? Mai: There out back, drinking some Sake. Jiggy8 from upstairs* O HELL, MY SECRET STASH! KM GO GET MY SAKE! KM: yOU GOT IT! *Gets evil glime in eye* *KM KICKS THE GUYS ASSES!* KM: * YELLING* I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WOOOORRRRLLLLDDDDDD!!!! I'M THE BEST OF ALLL OF YOU! Jiggy: comes down stairs* That was fun! KM: I'M AFAIRD TOASK BUT WERE ARE YAMI AND KABIA? Jiggy: handcuffed to the bed! ^_^^_^^_^^_^! KM: WHY DID I ASK? Tea: *Runs arounbd naked* I did it with Ms. goose, Mr. rubber ducky and Mr. Money! Km: v_v This is weird! ^_^ But I like it that way. v_v I got to go! bye! *KM leaves fic.* Jiggy: so do I. I have some unfinished buissnnes to do. KM: ok... why do I have to leave, this is my computer, you know! Jiggy: well, unless you want to see what i'm going to do... then.... KM: Nevermind!* leaves* Everyone else* WHAT ABOUT US!? Jiggy: going upstairs* let yourselfs out! *Goes upstaris with evil grin on face* O boyssss... I'[m backkkkkkk!!!!!  
  
Yami and Kabia: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
* JIGGY: * PLAYS MAKEOUT MUSIC* SEE YA!!!!!  
  
*END* iT GOT SORT OF HENTAI, BUT OWELL! r&r NO FLMAES!! 


	3. The morning after the party! chapte 1 pa...

Another YGO Weakest link  
  
By Jiggysenshi07  
  
**************************************************************************\ Ok sorry I haven't got to the next round of my fic, but after this small chapter, I will. I don't own YGO or any other anime that I will use! ************************************************************************* Chapter 1 part 3: The next morning ***********************************************************************8 The sunlight was gleaming in my room. Yami woke up. He looked around the room with blury eyes, and then he looked down at me, then at Kabia, me,Kabia,me,Kabia, then he yelled  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Jiggy: What the hell....  
  
Kabia: SHUT UP!  
  
Yami: Sorry I just remembered what happened last night.  
  
Jiggy: * evil grin* I know. Wasn't it great?  
  
Kabia and Yami: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
All of the sudden there was rusling under the sheats, and Joey, Tristian, And peguses;s heads poped out.  
  
Joey:Could you keep the noise down, I'm tryin' to sleep here?  
  
Tristian: Hey. ( He looked around the room) Where are we.  
  
Jiggy: In my room.  
  
Joey; WHAT!?  
  
Yami and Kabia: Join the club!  
  
Pegusas: ( Had his head on Joey's lap) ZZZZzzzzzZZZZZ Wow I get A 1,000,000 yen shoping spree? O goody! I think I'll go get my hair and nails done first, then I'll get my millionum eye polished and painted hot pink and the.....ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ  
  
Jiggy: OK......That was scary...  
  
Yami: So is being in your room naked, right next to a naked you and Kabia, and being suduced, but do you see me complaining?  
  
Jiggy: Shut up, you certianly enjoyed it last night.. ^_^ * evil grin*  
  
( More rusling under the sheats and Mokaba, and Yugi come out)  
  
Jiggy: Wow, my bed holds 8 people, thats alot of cargo room.  
  
(Mokaba and Yugi are also naked)  
  
Yugi: AHHHHH WHAT IN THE WORLD!?  
  
Mokaba: * Thinks he's Officer Jeany from Pokemon* An officer must do her job.  
  
Jiggy: He thinks he's officer Jenny.... V_V How pathetic.  
  
( Out of the closet comes Tea, Mai, and Rex, who are by the way dressed)  
  
Tea: Mr. Rex and Ms Mai taught me how to * Your hear gunshots instead of the words* last night.  
  
Everyone except Tea: O_O........V_V  
  
Jiggy: WHY DID YOU GUYS NOT GO HOME LAST NIGHT!!??  
  
Everyone except Tea and Mokuba: WE WANT TO STAY AND *GUNSHOTS* WITH YOU AND YAMI AND KABIA!  
  
Tea: * pretends she is Brock from Pokemon* Oh Officer Jenny, will you make out with me?  
  
Mokuba: Sure, why not?  
  
( Tea and Mokuba run in the closet and close and lock the door.)  
  
Jiggy: That was weird... O_o  
  
Mokuba: OH GODS, YES!  
  
Jiggy: That was even stranger.... O_oo_O  
  
Yami: CAN YOU TELAPORT ME BACK TO MY DRESSING ROOM SO I CAN GET READY FOR THE NEXT ROUND?  
  
Everyone else: YEAH!  
  
Jiggy: OK (Puff and everyone is gone) Well it's time to get the next round under way. Lets leave with not music, but the sound of Tea and Mokuba AKA Brock and Officer Jenny: Making out. SEE YAH!  
  
* Play tape of Moukaba and Tea making out.*  
  
Tea: I'V NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!!!!! 


	4. The insanity finnaly countinues!

WELCOME!!!!! SORRY i have not written in a while. I have been swamped with school work. * jr. high sucks!* anywho... this is a very special edition of the yu-gi-oh weakest link 'cause it's my half b-day! * in a couple of monthes.* i'm half way to my next b-day! whhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhooooooo! anyway. lets get it on! **************************************************************************** ***** * yu-gi-oh english theme song plays intro to the show*  
  
superviser: Shit! wrong soundtrack! change it! now!  
  
dorky sound effects manager: zzzzzZZZZZZzzzzz... o sorry!  
  
* changes to sounds of mokuba and tea making out*  
  
superviser: oh.. forget it.  
  
Jiggy: * clears throught* That was an interesting sound intro.  
  
Yugi: but that wasn't a sound track. Tea and Mokuba are really making out right now.  
  
* tea and mokuba ARE making out my the microphone where the sound effects go in to.*  
  
Jiggy: That's just wrong.  
  
Yami: what's wrong is that you like sudducing us and your just 13.  
  
Kabia: yeah! * nodds head in agreement*  
  
Jiggy: OH YEAH? JUST WAIT AND SEE WHAT I DO TO YOU TO AFTER THE SHOW! *anime teeth and flame eyes* Now anyway. lets start the weakest link. we last left off with tea, mokuba, and pegausas eliminated. Now its Yami Bakura, yugi, yami yugi, kabia, yami kabia...  
  
Kabia: I DON'T HAVE A YAMI!  
  
Jiggy: Oh YEAH.^_^ And mai. they have banked an amount of .. o wait they never banked anything. But just for thew sake of time, finacle costs, and time, they have banked $5,000.  
  
Mai: I'm so going to be late for all of my appointments.  
  
Jiggy: Lets begin. Yugi, what is the name of the 4th book of the Harry Potter book series?  
  
Yugi: *pause* The goblet of fire.  
  
Jiggy: Correct * bank-$200* Yami Yugi, what is the name of your favorite card?  
  
Yami Yugi: easy, *pause* Dark Magican . Jiggy: correct! * bank-$ 400* Kabia, what is the name of pegasuses company?  
  
Kabia: Danm him! he tried to take over my company.  
  
Peaguses from the adiunce: I only did it so I could make my favorite cartoon charecter come to life. And... my darling wife....  
  
Jiggy: cut the crap pegasuse, besides you are gay. you didn't have a wife.  
  
Pegasues: *hangs head* Your right. I paid some girl off the street to pretent to marry me. * dreamly* I really wanted this hot guy i meet in this bar.... . Jiggy: Ok thanks for the explanation of you sick love life, but lets getback to the question.  
  
Kabia: His coumpany is*pause* Industrial Illutions.  
  
Jiggy: Correct! * bank -$800* Joey, what does NBC stand for. * Ok i'm watching good morning miami and i like the show*?  
  
Joey: * long pause* The National Bradcastinng Company.  
  
Jiggy: * shocked, scared, and amased.) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? YOU ARE ALL GETTING THE ANSWERS RIGHT.! IT'S NOT LIKE BAKURA IS WHISPERING THE ANSWERS IN YOUR EARS OR SOMETHING ABOTU 100 MILES AWAY FROM THE STUDIO!  
  
Bakura about 100 miles away from the studio: Oh shit! g2g! * runs for his life*  
  
Jiggy: ok, mai, ..  
  
mai: bank.  
  
Jiggy:what is the most famous shampoo?  
  
Mai: OH! PANTINE PROV! * TAKES A BOTTLE OF PANTILNE PROV AND EATS IT*  
  
Jiggy: OK THATS IT! THIS ROUND IS OVER!! * WALKS OFF STAGE*  
  
the lights go out in the studio.  
  
Pegauses: * Screams loud like a girl* O hey it's that guy i like in the bar! HEY LETS GET TOGETHER ON NIGHT! **************************************************************** OK ii'm going to make another round soon! ^_^ R&R NO FLAMES! 


	5. The wedding I know prenounce you crazy a...

**** Hey! wuzup! Its a new year and I would like to say my newyears resolutions.  
  
1: Still Marik and claim him as my own.  
  
2: Make sure that Pegauses goes to a clinic for his gayness.  
  
3: Make sure to keep Yami and Kabia as my "Special Friends". *Laughs evily*  
  
4: Marry Yami and Kabia.  
  
Yami: Oh no you don't! Kabia and me prefer to be single, thankyou very much.  
  
Kabia: Yeah! We don't want to marry you.  
  
Jiggy: * Hits them over the head with a mallet* Fine! I'll prove to you that I'll marry you cuz we're going to get married in this chapter!  
  
Yami and Kabia: OH SHIT! *Trys to run away, but can't*  
  
Jiggy: Gag'em boys  
!  
*Mysterious guys come out and tie Yami and Kabia to chairs and gag them*  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YAMI'S MINE! (blush)YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM!  
  
Anzu: Yeah cuz' that Yugi's job.  
  
Yugi( blush)  
  
Jiggy: Who cares! Mai will you be my maid of honer?  
  
Mai:... welll... i don't know..  
..  
Jiggy: I'll pay you $100 an hour.  
  
Mai: Deal!  
  
*Jiggy hands over cash*  
  
Jiggy: Tea you can be a brides maid.  
  
Anzu: First of all my name is Anzu, Second, do I have to clean? I'm a maid arn't I.  
  
Jono: Not that kind of maid, Anzu.  
  
Anzu: Then what kind?  
  
*Silence*  
  
Jiggy: Nevermind  
  
*End of chapter*  
  
Jiggy: HOLD IT! THIS CAN'T BE! YOU SAID WE WOULD GET MARRIED THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Writter: I lied. Now get behind the stage. 


	6. Yami in shudder barneylandpreview

We do not own Yugioh*sniffle* and luckly we don't own *shudder* Barney or Blues Clues * Does hand motions**kitty_magic cowering in corner**Jiggy/Yamibabe shakes head calls KM a wimp.**KM gets mad stands up pulls out glaive and chases YB around room**YB screaming head off while being chased by pissed off friend with glaive** Yami from behind curtain* Can we start soon, this purple dinosaur with a long ass nose is about to sumo wrestle with me and I might get killed. Though I would like to see YB get beat up. *Kabia from behind Yami* Yeah! To hell with YB!* Yugi from behind Kabia* Yami, don't get hurt by that...* points to Barney* that.... *KM supplies* PURPLE FREAK THAT WILL DIE IF HE TRIES TO HUG ME!* Yugi whispers to Kabia* The only reason I said that is that Anzu and I made a bet that Yami would kick Barneys ass at sumo wrestling. Oh and remind me not to get on KM's bad side. YB* yells at the top of her lungs* SHUT UP! YAMI, YOU WILL NOT SUMO WRESTLE BARNEY! YUGI, CALL OFF THAT STUPID ASS BET CUZ I SAID I WOULD WRESTLE AGAINST YAMI! * BLOWS KISS TO YAMI**Barney tries to hug KM**KM hits him repeatedly with glaive until purple freak is knocked out then marches over him to stand beside YB*All right lets start this fic. * Film starts * 3....2....1..* A really badly drawn cartoon of Yami and YB getting married apears on the screen. * in big letters* THE HONEYMOON* STOP!* FILM STOPS. KM*drawls* YB ya know ya really can't draw cause yami and you both look like you on a bad hair day wait thats everyday for you nevermind.* YB glares and starts the show*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Yami wakes up to hear someone saying," Ok kids, lets go see Babybop!"  
  
Yami walks in the room where Yugi is eating cereal and is watching Barney. (The evilist show on earth)  
  
Yami: What? I thought you grew out of your ' Watching- two-year-old-shows- at 6:00-in the morning- phase . Yugi: Nope* Hugs stuffed Barney* *Singing" I love you, you love me, we're one happy family!"  
  
Suddenly a supernateral phenomenon(we will not mention what) made Yugi and Yami be transported to the(evil) land of (the stupid purple freak) Barney.  
  
Yugi: What happened?  
  
Yami: didn't you read what KM just wrote? "Suddenly a supernatural phenomenon( we will not mention what) made Yugi", Yami: Thats you, " and Yami," Thats me." be transported to the land of Barney."  
  
Yugi: You forgot the things in the do- dad -things.  
  
* A big purple freak apeared from behind them*  
  
Yugi: AHHHHH *begins to cry* Hold me Yami!  
  
Yami: *Hugs Yugi as Big Purple Freak comes closer*  
  
Big Purple Freak: Hello kiddies. And who might you be?  
  
Yami: None of your business.  
  
Yugi: BARNEY!!* unhugs Yami* My name is Yugi and-  
  
Yami: Don't tell him mine.  
  
Yugi: *teary eyed* But why?  
  
Yami: Because he's a freak.  
  
Yugi: *CRYS* WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
  
Yami: Fine. My name is yam----uh--- Bob.  
  
Barney: Hello Bob!  
  
Yugi: Where are all of your kid friends?  
  
Yami: They got some sense and ran away?  
  
Barney: No, their missing.  
  
*Big paw print appears*  
  
Joe: Lets play "Blues Clues" * does hand motions* to find them!  
  
Yami: OH GREAT WE ARE STUCK WITH A BIG PURPLE FREAK, AND A GAY DOG LOVING GUY.  
  
Narrator: What will happen to Yami and Yugi? Will they ever find Barney's kid friends? Will Joe ever stop playing " Blues Clues" Does hand motions?  
  
*KM comes out with her new 'toy' mallet*  
  
KM: *Holds mallet threateningly* Will stupid narrator dude ever stop asking stupid questions or will KM have to beat narrator to a bloody pulp?  
  
*YB comes out* Will KM ever stop threatening stupid narrators?  
  
KM: NOPE! SAY BYE-BYE NARRATOR DUDE!  
  
Narrator: BYE BYE NARRATOR DUDE! 


End file.
